


Are we living in a dream?

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Are we living in a dream?

  


就在NBC仍旧争论不休阿姆斯特朗登月是否是一个联邦骗局之际，人类已经踏上木星表面，瑰丽的石块一片荒芜，没有任何生命活动迹象传来，但人们依然保持乐观。Keith在纪录片里一遍又一遍看到那航空史上所能观测到的最大日落，太阳烧灼LCD屏幕经满划痕的边沿，为少年的梦境画上一个绚烂而懵懂的起止。当今世界的宣传标语是“一个梦幻世界”，和平在延续，文明车轮滚滚，一切都在变得更好，而没有任何反向而行的可能。

Keith保持沉默。他明知：关于梦幻世界的那些说法是些乱七八糟、精力过剩的政治宣传，就好比肥皂商想让人买肥皂，可乐公司不遗余力推销可乐。首先，梦是一种生理现象，和潜意识还有自由意志还有第二世界什么的没有关系，大脑分泌能把人搞昏的化学物质，加上一点儿残留记忆的刺激，呜啦啦，仅此而已。

生物课上一个叫Penny的女孩举起手问：“为什么我做梦的时候总是觉得一切都很真实？”Marshell先生（他那日渐稀疏的鹅蛋形头顶让他成为Keith梦里的一只穿山甲）解释说，梦是一种感官的活动，其中不真实的片段都被我们的感官填补校正。“你是说，梦是在骗人？”一个男孩大声说。“差不多，不过是你们自己在欺骗自己。”老师风趣地说道，全班大笑起来，Penny还想举手，但她的辫子被系在了椅背上，一声尖叫随之响起。之后的很多天里Keith仍时不时被那痛苦的叫声惊醒。

这就带来了另一个问题，感受。梦是没有五官的，唯一合用的是一双所谓，一部老电影里称作，“心灵的眼睛”。Shiro偏爱那些古怪的老电影，一个博士在梦中绑架人类，女人被只存在于恶梦的鬼魂追赶杀害，会飞的男孩带孩子们去往幻梦的世界。“因为梦是人能体会到最好的经历……”Keith实在不能说感同身受，他最常梦见的是火焰，热力和浓烟都栩栩如生，只不过闻不到木头碳化和焦油的臭味儿，而他长久地站在火里。有时候，对一场失败考试的回忆总是阴魂不散。偶尔他梦见母亲，她以各种脸孔各种声音出现在迷雾之中，其中最常被他代换面容的是一家小商店的老板娘，她五十来岁，一脸和蔼，总是给Keith免费的汽水。

至少，Shiro靠在他身边、出神望着微微发光的银幕的样子十分真实，Keith能尝到爆米花在舌头留下黄油和盐的余味，冷气中Shiro的手臂显得温暖。他不希望这场景逝去，不想睁开眼睛发现这都是他的感官作怪。但是它太美好了，好得让人难以相信会发生在一个小小孤儿的身上。“如果你爱着什么东西是会感到痛的。”好吧，Keith没有什么可以爱的东西，所以他还安全，他有自己一套区分梦境与现实的秘密法宝。

最新的关于冥卫四的报道里，讯号塔一片荒芜，没有任何生命迹象传来，如果Keith的胸口真的有为这件事感到一点疼痛的话，那也是正常现象：他处在现实中，梦早该醒了。就Keith所知道的而言，没人能真正生活在一个梦里，因为当拳头迎上血肉、在皮肤造成多日挥之不去的淤血时，会痛；墓碑前悼念的脸孔张张陌生，而他的指甲因人群中的低语深深陷入掌心之时，会痛；当走廊上的孩子们对他避之不及（或者更糟——当他全不存在）的时候，会痛。Keith憎恨无能为力所带来的苦涩，在梦里你伸出手只能抓住幻影与虚空，无助哭泣而不被发现。失去的感觉是唇上越来越浓烈的血味儿，他打定主意，要带Shiro回来。对方眼中紫色的光芒曾在他午夜梦回之际咬噬血肉，他几乎能感到利刃在颊边留下虚幻的痛觉。

最后他发现，没有什么人、没有哪一句辱骂或者冰冷的刀刃，会让他像看到Shiro的脸庞那样痛苦，那个人躺在曲面玻璃之下，似乎睡着了，血色从那干裂的嘴唇渐渐退潮。Keith身处一片疼痛的汪洋，而少了一只手引导他从中走出，他恳求了又恳求，愚蠢地想要时间停下、生命不再流逝。“人类在群星上留下步伐……听上去不切实际，然而又在真实实现，”梦中，Shiro对他说道，“如果有可能我也想要……”

Shiro的眼睛是一个太过虚幻、不实的梦境，树脂般的虹膜凝视他，从其中传来的心跳是一颗颗星辰，又或者是屋子里时钟的声音太大？疼痛散去，他的感官欺骗自己，Shiro看着他，微笑了，说：“Keith……我做了一个梦。”

Keith突然不再确定了。

那很痛。

  


  


END

  


**Author's Note:**

> They say love is pain,  
> well darling, let's hurt tonight!
> 
> One Republic，Let's hurt tonight


End file.
